


I Like my Town (With a Little Drop of Poison)

by AcrylicCobra13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cult Ending (Dream Daddy), F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Misery, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Post-Game(s), Self-Hatred, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcrylicCobra13/pseuds/AcrylicCobra13
Summary: Takes place after Robert's confrontation in the pier before the Dadsona gets onto the yacht with Joseph. Mary finds Robert in the bar brooding about the failure of the conversation as they wallow in their misery alone together once again. But this time its a bit more sour than usual. But Mary gets an unexpected phone call interrupting the brooding session and she leaves in a panicked state. Her children are gone. It follows the Cult Ending, (I'm a sucker for a spot of darkness in my favorite shows, games and stories)First Fanfic in a long time and my first work posted here is AO3, be gentle but don't be afraid to give critique when due. Also not used to Tags so warning about that If any of you do find some I missed let me know. Unnamed Dadsona, wasn't sure how to portray him in this just yet so I decided to be as vague as possible.





	1. Shifting Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, its been along time since I wrote for anyone else's enjoyment and after several days of lurking around AO3 in the Dream daddy's section soaking up everything I could since the game was so short, it lit the fire back in me to try writing again and after waiting a good while to get my Invite its finally here and activated my account. 
> 
> I apologize in advanced if its hard to follow in any way. My brain seems to work differently than others and I'm not the best at getting words out but I still love to write and hope something could be enjoyed from it. It's also Not Beta'd. I welcome critique openly as long as its just not putting it down, I know I'm amateur and a work in progress but I can progress without writing.

“I take it he didn’t listen to your warning?”

Darkened eyes shifted up to a familiar blurred mess of a woman as he blinked his eyes into focus, A wine glass was already in her hand as he gave a snort. Maybe four shots one after the other as soon as he got here wasn’t such a good idea. Even his head felt a bit woozy from the sudden movement. 

“Hell no...” he grumbled before going back to staring at his glass, empty of its alcohol, only leaving the melting ice cubes as he glared at it. Maybe one day it would just refill on its own… a never ending glass of whiskey. Hey, a guy could dream.

Mary sighed and took her seat beside him as she drained her glass immediately. It was Yacht Night… Best kept secret of all of Maple Bay; When Joseph Christiansen takes the next unsuspecting sap aboard for his own selfish desires. This time much to their surprise and chagrin it was their fellow neighbor and drinking partner, the new Dad in town.

“He ignored mine as well.” she confessed as she flagged down Neil for a refill for the both of them, a rarity for her not to bum drinks off the other fellows in the bar, but tonight was a different kind of night. One Neil was familiar with and kept his trap shut respectfully to is favorite patrons. Soon the glasses were full once again, though it didn’t last too long before they were empty yet again. 

“Really?” he said turning to face her once more. “You warned him?” Robert asked surprised, usually Mary never gave the time of day to the idiots that fall for Joseph’s charms, but then again this was him they were talking about, who wouldn’t want to warn him of the dangers and heartbreak that await him after the end of the night, after all look what it had done to him, and he still wasn’t such a good person to begin with. 

“You weren’t here one night, he was… He actually had the gull to come sit at the table with me… I gave him my best tongue lashing. He still went anyways.” she said trying to remember that night when she confronted him. “It was after that stupid Mixer he had conned him into helping him with… A little bird told me the two disappeared after showing off some moves on the dance floor. Probably that Margarita Spot or some other bullshit.” she said bitterly taking a long drink.

Robert winced as it was mostly the same old song and dance with Joseph. He always played the victim, not that Mary does anything to correct that though, trapped in a loveless marriage, wife ‘cheating’ on him, getting drunk every night. Woe-is-me, anything to scrounge up sympathy for him. His reputation always came out unscathed and his acting was top notched. 

Next was testing the waters, can he get them interested in him, it wasn’t hard to really with how good of an emotional manipulator the bastard was. His wholesome image only tarnished by a mysterious tattoo and not so squeaky clean past, only further to serve his charm. He listened to your own troubles and made you feel… wanted.

Next was Margarita Spot or Zone whatever he called it. The want for the man to be happy is tested there a relaxation spot away from everything further deepening the bond. And if it all went well next was the Yacht, from there is endless wooing, wine, the boat dead in the water… an overnight stay. Next he is dumping you with some bullshit about wanting to ‘make it work’ with Mary.

Robert desperately needed another drink to drown the memories he so long ago tried to bury, the emotions that he didn’t want to process creeping back. He flagged Neil… looks like Mary is moving on to the harder stuff as well as she downs her own shot glass. Not even a wince. 

Robert had once asked her why she even stayed with the asshole, why even keep up the appearances, to feed his image of the desperate good father keeping the failing marriage together. He could never forget the way she looked, drained, as if something else was weighing heavily on her soul. 

“That’s a complicated mess, you won’t even begin to comprehend...” her voice flowed softly, ominously towards him. The sense of foreboding it gave him shut him up immediately after that. He never had the courage to ask what she had meant by that.

They both settled into familiar silence as people entered and exited the bar, the two usually loud patrons of the night were oddly more subdued, locked away in both of their minds to actually cause a ruckus. Robert sipped his glass slowly this time wanting to savor it a bit longer than a few seconds. 

He felt… betrayed by the other man, for going to Joseph like that. He had really been connecting with him in the times he bothered to actually reply back to him. He made him feel something other than his past mistakes, his self-loathing, and the alcohol. He had been both a great distraction and a big step in the right direction when it came to his issues with his father and Val. His own relationship with his daughter was envious and inspiring. God and the way the other hung off every word he said, the times he can call out the bullshit that sprouted from his mouth. But the man couldn’t see past the bullshit that Joseph was sprouting…

“So what did you actually say to him?”

“What?” Broken from his brooding he turned his head towards his drinking companion once again as he blinked dragging his drunken brain to catch up with her question. 

“Did you even mentioned what he had done to you? I am having a hard time wrapping my head around that he just ignored that part. He usually can tell when you’re telling one of your stories or not by now.” she said quietly, resigned, swirling her wine around the glass as he could tell she was thinking deeply on the situation.

“What does it matter… they are probably now ‘adrift’ at sea.” he said now feeling a bit self conscious… she knew he didn’t like talking about that… they both didn’t. “I left him enough clues to figure it out on his own-”

“Jesus Christ, are you serious? You know how naive he can be!” she said heatedly. He didn’t like that accusation. Blood was now pounding in his ears. 

“I don’t hear you mentioning Joseph’s past visitor’s to his Yacht club either, Mary!” he growled back at her. What have they done? “He’s a grown man, he can make his own decision's without us.” he said getting up not wanting to listen to any more blame passed his way. 

Just then Mary’s phone rang out in a stupid little jingle that had instantly killed the mood between them. Her phone never rings when she is ‘out.’ Robert stares as he still stood there as she pulled out the phone and tapped it. 

“This better be imp-” she started but was cut off by an urgent sounding voice as Robert watched morbidly as color faded from her face and shock registered on her face. “I-I understand… I think I know where they are… thank you… please go home for now I’ll pay you in the morning...” she said quietly as she hung up without waiting for a reply. She stood still, stark white not moving as she was processing what she had been told.

“We were wrong. All wrong. The Kids are gone” she said a hint of panic in her voice made him feel sober in an instant. “I need to go, Robert… Right now…” she said looking around her her pocketbook to pay but Robert shook his head. Something happened, something bad he could feel it. 

“Don’t worry about the tab, I’ll pay it this time.” he found himself saying. 

“Thank you, I pray I’m not to late for him...” she said as a look of relief flashed on her face as she scrambled away into the night. Robert flagged Neil down to pay for all the drinks as he didn’t feel like drinking anymore and left the bar.

Something felt wrong in the night, the Moon was too close, too unsettling… too silent… everything felt muted as he walked aimless back to the cul-de-sac, he didn’t trust himself to drive when he went to the bar, luckily it was just a stone’s throw away from his house. 

First thing he noticed was all the lights were on in the Cul-de-sac, all except for his and Joseph’s house. It was odd for how late it was, Craig, Hugo and Brian were all straight laced Early Birds and was often asleep by now or if it was a very late night for him, seen them on the way out. Mat and Damien stayed up late occasionally with him and his daughter up late watching some sort of stupid television together unless he had dragged the other out.

What did Mary mean that they both were wrong? And what did that have to do with her Children being gone?

His hand absentmindedly reached down to the other and scratched at his tattoo.

What was going on?


	2. Shock Corridor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day starts rough; A police car, hangovers, some bad luck and Robert's confusion towards both the Dad next door and the situation at hand.

The loud whoop of a police siren had broken the treacherously calm morning, shattering any intentions of a night- a morning’s worth of sleep, judging by how much light was filtering through the curtain as Robert groaned. He was sure he had just went to sleep maybe a few hours ago. He had trouble turning off his thoughts last night.

...He didn’t do anything incriminating him in his usual alcoholic blackouts last night did he?

Soon familiar pitter pattering of claws on his floor barreled towards his room, bursting open the door as Betsy barked and jumped up onto his bed and of course immediately went for licking his face. Knowing he would have to be awake after that loud of a sound.

“Alright, alright… I’m up.” he said smiling softly as he wrapped a hand around her belly, hauling them both up out of bed as he at least needed to feed her. His head pounded in his skull but ignored it for now. If the cop was for him he could wait, Betsy always came first.

Robert walked out, only in his boxers, dog under his arms as he went to the kitchen, trying to avoid the mess of empty bottles, and random trash debris spread through the whole house as he walked into the kitchen. He tried to ignore the queasy feeling he got from bending over to pick up her bowl to toss the old food and wash the bowl. Soon the bowl was dried, food in place as he suffered through bending down as Betsy moved right in and began to eat the food. Shit she was almost out of food.

Robert stood up, back popping as he stretched a bit. Well if the cop was for him they would have knocked on his door by now. He was curious then for whom it was for then, this neighborhood wasn’t exactly known for it’s troublemakers, himself was the exception, Maybe it was Hugo’s or Damien’s brat did something. Good, he needed to piss anyway. He went to the bathroom, did his business and looked around the mess of clothes to find something decent knowing sometime ago he ran out of clean clothes… he still needed to the laundry. 

Walking to the window he shifted the blackout curtains, he hated the time of day shines through onto the television during one of his movies... the glare had to go, and peaked through the blinds trying to spot the car. He froze, his heart skipping a beat. 

It was in front of His house…

His daughter was in the doorway talking to one of the officers as he could see her distress from here. His eyes immediately shifted to the house in between them. Joseph wasn’t back yet? He usually had whomever back from the yacht club back by early morning, it was late morning early afternoon judging by the sun killing his hungover, sleep deprived eyes.

No one was home in the Christensen's house. Usually Joseph was outside doing something, or the hell-spawn twins were up to something… he had to admit it was hilarious when they were cutting the bulbs off the flowers… someone must of shown them the Adam’s Family. Focus Robert, focus.

The house was strangely pale, like it was devoid of the life it usually held within it. He didn’t like that he didn’t know what was going on. He still couldn’t shake the feeling of wrongness he had felt from learning from Mary that Joseph was taking their neighbor onto his yacht, to the talk they had, to the bar afterward. He needed a drink already.

He let the blinds go as worry began to gnaw at his stomach, what happened? He hated not knowing what had happened between that asshole and… was the man still his friend after this? He wasn’t sure, he hadn’t made friends with any of the other lovers Joseph had jilted, but he didn’t know before they got on the boat either. It was… complicated.

Robert found himself wandering back to his kitchen with a glass in hand as he was staring at an empty freezer. Fuck he was out of ice. He slammed the freezer door wincing at the loud sound that reverberated through his skull. That was a mistake. He grumbled as he supposed he should take some aspirin to quell the pounding at least. He filled the glass unfortunately with some water from the tap as he searched the cupboards for something, Tylenol, Advil… something. Soon he found a beat up blue bottle of something he didn’t care about what just get it in him. Picking it up he grunted… Empty. He was out of ice, out of aspirin… its like this day was already trying to kill him. 

“This is just fucking great.” he groaned as he shut the cupboard, gently this time not to further aggravate his hangover now since he didn’t have anything on him to kill it. Maybe he should just crawl back into bed a few more hours, but then again leaving him alone with this thoughts wouldn’t do either. He looked down seeing Betsy lick her lips as she was finished with her breakfast as she looked up to him wagging her tail. 

“Movie time?” he asked her as she gave an approving yip as they made their way back to the living room as he tossed his shit off the couch as he went over to browse his rather large movie collection as he tried to pick one he would want to watch. 

“No, no… Nope… Watch that last week… No Betsy won’t like the ending...” he muttered to himself as he flipped through the different titles. He ran across a title and decided to pull it out. Shock Corridor. He hasn’t watched that in a while. A Sam Fuller classic, it will do. After fiddling with getting the disc into the player he grabbed the remote to flip it on and started the movie. Betsy automatically jumping up beside him and curling up next to him, hands automatically began to pet the pooch.

He couldn’t focus, not at all. Between the hangover, the headache and trying to drown the thoughts of his neighbors and the worry that something happened had him zoning out of the movie. Why did he still had this worry for a man that chose to leave before he could even tell him how he had actually felt about the other neighbor and how much he had started actually start to feel… something for the other man, something that absolutely terrified him. 

Robert reached behind him immediately, not caring what he grabbed as he pulled a bottle towards him, opened it and took a swig, wincing as it burned down his throat, a rather strong swallow of whiskey. He didn’t want to think about that… besides he chose Joseph of all people, he wasn’t sure if he could trust the other like he could anymore because of that. 

Hell he had fallen for the same shtick with Joseph before as well so he wasn’t no better. And he didn’t see anything special about Joseph’s part in this either, so he knows he is going to break the others heart soon and dump him to ‘keep up appearances.’ To Joseph the man wasn’t anything new or… special, just another body to play with, get what he wanted from it and then dump later.

He didn’t want the other dad to lose that spark of life that he had. The same spark he wanted to get close to, to feel the semblance of something normal and not broken like his life was. That kind of fuckery messes with people, he should know, just look at him and Mary. But at the same time he couldn’t help but worry that Amanda had called the police over this. They still weren’t back yet. This… hasn’t happen before. He was so used to Joseph’s past routine it was just driving him insane when it had actually derailed from the norm. Not to mention the way Mary was acting last night, their kids gone, and she wasn’t even back yet, she would usually contact him if she wouldn’t be in or not. Nothing was right. 

Unable to stomach the movie, or sitting on his couch just thinking about the shit he didn’t want to, Robert got up scratching his hand as he went to throw on his shirt and find his sunglasses to save his head from the harshness of the sun beating down on him. Might as well go out and get the dog food, aspirin and ice he needed. Shutting the movie off for now he grabbed his wallet and Betsy’s leash to take her out as well might as well kill two birds with one stone. Hearing her leash being grabbed Betsy jumped off his couch and ran towards him eagerly to be out in the sun and run around. Taking a moment, staring at the door he took a deep breath and opened the door and walked out into the world. 

Fuck the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and the comments everyone. It was a great start and I am happy that people enjoy it. I'm just gonna keep rolling with the momentum.


	3. Everyday Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day goes by both normally and the situation starts to take its toll on Robert's usually non-existent emotions. Damien looks a bit worse for way, and Amanda is still crying and Robert need to jut get drunk and forget all this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, Had a reunion then time kinda slipped away, I did post a fluffy one shot up of Dadsona and Robert. Shameless plug in. Thanks for all the support the chapter is longer and soon we'll be getting into the good parts soon. Thanks for all the support.

Seriously. The sun is bullshit.

Betsy bounded out first both super excited to run around a bit with her favorite person and hopeful could use the bathroom first before they left to go where ever… In the daytime. Where the man was usually still asleep. It was her dream come true.

Robert groaned in pain a bit as the light was a bit too much for him. “Let’s go before I change my mind.” he said as he walked down the steps as he waited about his yard as he waited for the Boston Terrier to do her business. Taking the time to scope out the neighborhood. The police car was gone now down with whatever was going on there as he tore his tired eyes away from the two houses on his mind. But nobody else was outside, which is weird since Brian was always doing some sort of lawn care or something. Or at least one of the other lawns in need of a mow… Again he ignored his own growing up to his ankles.

Soon Betsy was finished and pulling at her leash to get him to move on ahead into the world and go exploring. He gave a bit of a chuckle. “Alright, alright… I’m coming.” he said as he followed the dog past Damien’s and Hugo’s houses and into the rest of the city as he tried to remember if there was a cheap grocery store nearby or not hoping not to go too far in search of things he needed. 

Ice, Aspirin… Dog food. What else did he need? His fridge was empty of food as he noticed that he wasn’t really hungry… it felt like it was twisted up in knots right now and really didn’t feel like getting sick on top of whatever the fuck was going on. Maybe just some sort of junk food and lunch meat would do… maybe some bread. Eventually he will be hungry enough to eat it or forget about it and throw it out in a month, whatever. 

Soon the familiar mom and pop ran store appeared before him as it seemed either Betsy or his feet knew where he needed to go. Unfortunately they didn’t allow pets in of course but one of the owners would always stay outside with Betsy as he shopped around. The only people he would willingly leave her with, and Mary. 

He walked into the store, not sure if the florescent lighting was better or worse for his hangover. Grabbing a cart he looked around, grabbing a few random items that sounded good to him or something. He did pass the alcohol section as he blinked and stared a bit too long at a bottle of White Zin, this time a new memory with a new friend had taken its place at the forefront of his mind. Him and the neighbor sitting on the corner tossing rocks at shit then sneaking into the movie theater. Wincing a bit as for some reason his thoughts just went back to that man. 

Grumbling to himself he grabs himself a bottle as he went to find the dog food and aspirin so he could get out of here and recover in peace and hopefully put the man behind him, he still didn’t know why he was thinking about him so much lately, being forced to deal with feelings about him that he wanted to immediately drowned in booze to forget about him. But at the same time he couldn’t… not when something was going on around that right now involved him and Joseph, and they weren’t back yet, what if something happened…

“That would be seventy-three dollars and fifty two cents.” 

Robert blinked and found himself face to face with a bored cashier as it seemed his had been lost in his thoughts once again as his body moved automatically as he frowned and gave the cashier eighty as he waited for the change as he grabbed the aspirin and immediately tore the plastic off, popped the cap, and dry swallowing at least four of them, wincing a bit at the dryness of his throat but he couldn’t wait. He grabbed the bags and lugged it with him out the door as he accepted Betsy’s leash from the owner as they had wished him a good morning as he grunted in his usual fashion, and headed back to the Cul-de-dac. Maybe he should of brought his truck, the bags were a bit heavy and in danger of spilling out on the ground as his hand jerked with Betsy’s excited energy pulling on it to explore around. 

“Oh… Robert.” said a nervous voice as he turned to see Damien out on his porch supporting one of his fancy tea cups. “You are up early?” he asked. He looked paler than normal, eyes darker than the usual mascara he wears as he looked tired. 

“Betsy was running low on food.” he said simply shrugging a bit. He noticed the hand was trembling a bit holding the cup. He knew Mary had a ‘special investment’ in him and the man wasn’t bad company and often visited the shelter with him and Mary to see all of the adorable puppies. 

“Ah, a perfectly valid reason I suppose.” he said as he took a look around the cul-de-sac eyes lingering on a house behind him as he had a suspicion which house it was. “H-Have… have you seen dear Mary anywhere? Lucian had been watching her children, like he usually does, and all of a sudden they had disappeared. He had phoned her and she had sent him home, but I’ve been over to check on them and they aren’t home. I believe you were the one she had saw last. I was just curious if she had mentioned anything to you.” he said. 

Robert sighed a bit known the other was probably worried. “I haven’t seen her since the phone call myself, Damien… She hasn’t contacted me yet ether. I have no idea what is going on.” he told the goth honestly. He was surprised he hadn’t brought up the police visit to the neighbor’s house yet either, he really didn’t want to explain that one. 

“I-I see… A pity. Well… I shall let you go on back to your house with your purchases. Do let me know if she contact’s you at all. We are… quite worried.” he said before giving one more lingering look before returning indoors. Robert chalked the experience up as strange. He had never talked to Damien often alone, Mary was usually around either at the get-together and the shelter, he wasn’t often the most social of the dad’s. In fact he was the least social, and it was uncommon for him to be up and about this early. 

Nothing about today had been something closely resembling normal, except maybe Betsy but there wasn’t much that could shake his dog down. Betsy pulled him back to the house, probably ready for her afternoon nap with all the running around she did, as he stopped at the door, it was unlocked, nobody in their right mind would go willingly into his house, the exception was Mary if he had dug himself down in a deep depression she usually came in unannounced and drag his ass up with the excuse to making sure Betsy was being fed and walked properly. 

He turned to look down the way again, zeroing in on the others house as he wondered if they were back yet. He sighed and opened the door dropping the bags by the door as he undid Betsy’s leash as she rushed to finish the rest of the food in her bowl as he stood awkwardly in the door as he felt a pull to at least go check if the idiot was back yet or not.

Fuck it.

Robert stepped back outside as he shut the door behind him to make sure Betsy didn’t run off and let his legs carry him past the Christansen house, still looking ominously bleak and unnervingly silent, over to the mans, who won’t leave his fucking thoughts alone, house. And he gave the door a sharp rap and waited for someone to answer. He didn’t know quite what to say if the man did open the door, hell if he did he would just be relieved the stupid idiot made it home and just go back to his house. He could feel the knot in his stomach grow tighter with his nerves as he tried to reason with himself that he was being foolish.

Amanda opened the door, her eyes red and puffy as he now felt a bit guilty for just coming up here and bothering her like this. “M-Mr. Small...” she said a bit surprised. He winced. Mr. Small was his father cliché. “It’s just Robert.” he stated. Both standing in the doorway awkwardly as silence reigned between them. 

“Is your father home?” he decided to finally just ask but the girl shook her head. 

“N-Not yet.” she said, trying to mask the worry in her voice. “T-the police say its too early for a missing report a-and that the coast guard had been in contact with them the night before but they can’t seem to today.” she said, this time failing as she was very worried. Robert swallowed a bit as the guilt worsened. 

“Sorry.” he said simply, it had been a very long time between him and Val and comforting people was not one of his strong suits. But too his surprise Amanda just chuckled and even smiled for a moment. 

“N-Not counting Joseph… Everyone in the Cul-de-sac had came to visit and ask the same thing… Its… nice seeing people worry and care about him.” Ouch… punch right to the gut. He thought back to the last words he said to him right before he disappeared. “I-I was worried he wouldn’t make any friends here… and would be lonely when I go off to collage soon… but I think he would be okay in this crowd.”

Robert shifted uncomfortably as he tried to stop the next flow of his usually buried emotions as he still was in front of Amanda, whom he barely knew, but knew enough through the other man’s stories of her was painfully reminding him of Val, and the awful mirror image he sees between him and the other dad, of what could have been between them. 

“Here… let me give you my number.” he said suddenly, fishing out his phone to look it up. Amanda gave him a confused look before settling on suspicious. “Right now your father is… not here and your by yourself… If you… need anything… don’t hesitate to call.” he said seriously to her. He wasn’t sure where this was coming from but he had this gut feeling just in case. 

She gave him one more critical eye stare before she made her judgment. She gave him a real smile and fished out her phone. “Thanks…” she said and they exchanged numbers. He managed to see her put him down as ‘Knife Dad’ in her contacts. He wanted to snort at that. “I think this just made you second coolest dad in the cul-de-sac.” she said grinning a bit happier than she had been when he walked up. 

“Dare I ask who’s the first?” He would probably guess Brian, maybe Joseph to someone like her. But he was surprised. 

“My dad might be the dorkiest of the dork dad’s here, but he is still the best to me.” she said proudly, hands on her hips and everything. He couldn’t help but smile, it was bittersweet when he compared the two of them once again. Again an awkwardness settled between them as they really haven’t interacted with each other before he figured he should probably go. 

“I should probably make sure Betsy hasn’t torn into the new bag of food I got her.” he said pointing back to his house. 

Amanda snickered. “Next time you visit, I demand you bring your dog over to visit.” she said as he blinked at her raising his eyebrow at her. “I’ve seen you walking her one night when I was coming home. She is the cutest dog on the block.” she said her mood had definitely improved a bit. “I’ll…. Let you know if he gets home.” she said before she backed up and closed the door.

Robert sighed and ran a hand through his hair wincing at how greasy it felt, looks like he would have to shower soon. Or maybe run his head through the sink or something. He trekked back past the house in between as he walked back inside. Good Betsy was curled up asleep on the couch and the new bag of dog food was untouched. He grabbed the bags and put the food up cursing as he had forgotten the ice.

He sighed and walked to the couch sitting carefully beside his sleeping pup as he reached for the remote, resuming the movie he started, hopefully he could be in a better mood to actually watch the damn thing but once again finding his thoughts swirling over his MIA next door neighbor. 

He kept going over the conversation he had with him over on the pier, trying to figure out something that he missed that was bothering him so bad. Pushing past his anger he tried to remember the others reactions to everything he was saying. 

Confusion… the man looked confused and lost. He had no idea where this was coming from, and what he had meant. And the hurt that flashed when he told him they both were awful, he had no idea why. What seemed obvious to him was because he knew Joseph, he knew the real person behind the bastard and this dad, who hasn’t been here long enough, could only see what Joseph had projected. It hadn’t been obvious to other.

He got the first impression that the other was truly a decent human being when he turned down his proposition for one of his usual one night stands. He could tell the other was interested in him at the bar but still didn’t act on it, then wanted to hang out with him, most likely get to know him. For some reasons he really couldn’t fathom. He was able to keep up with him bar hopping that night for it was best nights in recent memory that didn’t have to do with gratification or being completely wasted.

Next he had took him to his thinking spot, taught him to whittle, the other cutting himself open beside him. He had opened up a part of him he never really opened to another… After Joseph he had never really opened himself up like that in a long time. Then when Mary told him about being invited to the Yacht, he felt betrayed. His first instinct was to confront him about, but he let his anger get the best of him, he only saw what he wanted to, that the man hadn’t been decent, he was just like the rest of them. Instead of seeing from the others view. Hell he might have been truthful saying that he wasn’t like that and just wanted to help Joseph. 

From both what he saw with Amanda and his own relationship with the dad, he was more likely to help someone else’s problem than his own. And like the stupid fuck up he was, he reacted without thinking and probably pushed him onto the ship with Joseph, that for some reason still wasn’t home yet.

Grabbing the same bottle he had done so earlier he gulped down a huge swallow of whiskey, ignoring the burn and coughed a bit as he wasn’t nearly drunk enough for this crap.

God this was all his fault.


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert wakes up in a pitch black area, there he finds the Dadsona, Joseph and the Kids... but something isn't quite right. The Dadsona looks awful. Joseph is dressed like a priest and the kid's have fully black demonic eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare sequence. I've been waiting for this chapter since I thought of it. Finally something cool happens that isn't just vague speculation or Robert's angst... there still is angst, its Robert but paranormal things happen. I'm back on my roll now. The chapter is a bit shorter but I like my cliffhangers.

Robert groaned as he came to, his head throbbing something fierce as he tried to remember what happened last night, like most of his nights. He was pretty sure he downed the rest of that whiskey bottle and most likely cracked open the White Zn. Trying to stop his brain on its tracks from the invasive thoughts that kept swirling around his head about a certain next door neighbor. Oh look he was back again.

Soon his senses began to come back too him slugging through his hungover brain as he registered he was laying on something hard, and stone cold. Strange… he didn’t remember leaving last night… did he pass out on the street? No… there wasn’t any light behind his eyelids so it was either inside and still dark. He hesitantly sat up and tried to open his eyes. All he could see was black. 

Where the fuck was he?

“A-Amanda.” Robert froze hearing the familiar but raspy voice as he looked around for the source. It was the neighbor. The sudden movements didn’t agree with his hangover but he powered through it anyway. The man had been missing for a day.

“Amanda.” a mournful cry came from his left as he turned to see a haggard figure walking, stumbling around in front of him. He looked horrible. Skin was awfully pale, drawn back and sickly. He looked thinner than he remembered him leaving. His hair was a wild mess looking greasy and his eyes were haunting, sunken and dark.

Robert could feel his heart clench in fear and worry for the other man as he tried to call out for him, quickly scrambling to his feet to reach out to him to try and help, but found that he couldn’t get close to the other no matter how hard he tried. Not even his voice seemed to reach him as he screamed out for him. 

Behind the man he could see other figures, four small child like figures as they seemed to stalk him, a child like but creepy as hell laughter echoed around the other freaking him out. But the feeling he got from them was something… inhuman… The neighbor seemed to be aware of their presence as he always forced himself to move on if they got too close. 

The other stumbled on in front of him as it seemed time stretched on for the two of them for ages. Robert had stopped screaming by then since it as no use and just followed his movements as he watched through a twisted sense of time moving pass showing the man, this man he had came to care for then like usual he fucking messed it up thanks to fucking Joseph of all people. 

He looked so… withered. Exhaustion, starvation and dehydration plagued the man as he looked positively ghastly as he was slow he could tell the man was winding down. Robert was furious that he couldn’t do anything to help the other, he never could get closer to him nor could his cries and screams reach him.

Soon in front of the other was a doorway, a way out? He resumed his yelling this time trying to get the other the door between words of encouragement. And downright threats if the other man didn’t make it out alive. 

He gasped in pain as his left hand began to burn all of a sudden. He looked down as his heart hammered in his chest. The tattoo Joseph gave him was lit up red the pain reminded him of a brand as he tried to soothe it but it continued to burn. “What the fuck...”

A loud thud pulled him back to the situation at hand as he saw that the other man was on his knees just inches from the door, swaying dangerously. “Fuck no! Hey get your ass up! Your right fucking there!” he yelled desperately. For a moment the other looked around confused. Did… did he finally hear him?

“R-Robert...” started the other but then fell forward as the traumatic experience that was just existing here finally caught up with him and he was no longer able to keep his consciousness and fell face first to the floor. 

He cursed in all the languages he knew as watched the other helpless now to the things that had been stalking him. He glanced back seeing the outlines hover not too far but they didn’t seem to approach him just yet, another creepy bout of laughter. Damn.

Soon the tattoo flared in pain again as he grabbed it tight trying to control his pain. He could hear footsteps now and froze in place as Joseph was now walking towards his fallen friend. He was dressed strangely in a priests outfit, complete with collar as something felt off about him. Something screamed inside him saying that man was dangerous.

“That was close… wouldn’t want you leaving just yet.” he said to the man as he came to a stop before the others still body hovering above him as every inch of Robert screamed to protect his falling friend from this man. He even sounded wrong as he spoke it was much more… 

“Sinister? You may have a point, Rob.” Said Joseph as he had turned to stare right at him, startling him as the other had no reaction to him at all. “You always have a way of sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong. Just what are you doing here Rob?” he asked annoyed as he reached down and easily hefted the unconscious neighbor up into his arms. 

“Don’t touch him.” spat Robert as couldn’t help but feel protective since the other was unconscious as he didn’t want Joseph anywhere near him. “And don’t call me that… your not allowed to anymore.” he said as Rob had been the others nickname for him when they had… dated.

Joseph chuckled to himself. “And what are you going to do about it… You are not really here… its just your mind. It’s why he couldn’t see you or hear you. I have to say, I loved the way you screamed for him… and he was so sure you hated him when he mentioned your conversation on the boat.” he said chuckling

“What do you mean?” he asked a bit confused to what was going on. His mind was here what the fuck did that actually mean.?

Joseph sighed and shook his head. “Your dreaming you idiot, I’m not sure just how you got here but it doesn’t matter… I’ll deal with you soon enough. It’s such a shame… you were always my favorite Rob.” he said as he looked down at the father in his arms. “You know, he would be a suitable replacement for you… I would of loved to tear his life apart like I had with yours.” Said the man laughing to himself as a crazed grin spread along his face revealing his true nature. 

“I always knew you were a bastard, Joseph.” growled Robert, the other ruined him with his break up, the other toyed with his fragile state between now and when Marilyn had died, using him then just discarding him. He knew he till had unresolved issues with that but right now he had a bigger problem to deal with. "What do you want with him?" he asked but the other seemed to ignore him now.

Joseph just chuckled again before turning back as a different door appeared beside the four shadowy figures as he walked away, the other still limp in his arms as he disappeared into the doorway. The shadows appeared revealing themselves to be Joseph’s children, but to his horror their eyes were pitch black. They stared at him for a moment before following their father into the doorway as it disappeared behind them.

He called out loudly for the other before he felt the world around him collapse around him his mind becoming foggy again as he swayed before he fell as it was his turn to pass out.


	5. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirens, again. The Dadsona has been found but after Robert's strange dream last night, what kind of condition is he in? And what happened to Joseph?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone. I had half of it written before the local county fair happened which I went to a few days. But then the next week after I was horribly attacked by my allergies. I swear it was a new symptom every day and a half and it was bad, also happened during a 6 day stretch at work... always fun. But I made it out and here is the chapter. Its shorter than I had wanted but I wanted to get something out soon since I've been delayed.

The sound of sirens woke him up early in the morning.

Again, what the hell?

Robert remembered a strange dream of the next door neighbor, wandering lost in some hallway, forced to watch a man he was beginning to care for deeply wither away in front of him. Dehydration, Starvation, Exhaustion. He tried calling out to him, but no sound came out, tried running to him but couldn’t move his feet, helpless as he watched a sinister Joseph take him away. 

Shaking off the memory of the surprisingly vivid dream and the rest of his sleep, his usual hangover pounding away at his head as he decided to pull on a pair of pants and see what was going on… Maybe something did happen after all. Shoving the worry and anxiety down deep he slipped on his shoes and opened his door, shielding his hungover eyes from the blinding morning light and held back a hiss of displeasure. 

Cop cars were flashing their lights, parked in front of Joseph’s and one ambulance parked in front of the Neighbor’s houses. His heart leapt to his throat, they were back. Robert could see the familiar red hair of Mary as he gave a sigh of relief as she was okay at least, a bit stressed but alright.

He took a look around the rest of the neighborhood seeing all the dad’s at their own doors poking out curiously, each looking tired and exhausted as he was. Seemed like he wasn’t the only one being disturbed by something last night no one moved from the safety of their doors, an air of uncertainty hung in the air. Gathering up his courage he walked out and over to police who were talking with Mary.

Mary noticed him immediately but unable to get away from the questions from the police she gave a barely visible nod to his unasked question. _Was he okay?_ Oh thank God. 

Seeing how she won’t be free a little while longer he turned to the lone unmarked car in front of his neighbor's house. The street clothed detective out side was a bit familiar as he was in the doorway talking to a tear streaked Amanda as he could feel his throat close up. Something did happen.

He soon found himself behind the detective as he caught at least part of the conversation, Amanda thanking the man at least before he turned around. Shit he knew this asshole. He busted him once for vandalizing a few of the signs around town once... okay its about five times now but its been a few months. 

“Mr. Graves.” he stated blandly.

“Mr. Small.” Said Saul’s baritone voice neutrally as he dipped his head towards him before turning back to address Amanda. “I’ll be staying over for a while to question you father when he wakes up, I would like one last word with Mary then will return soon. By then I’m sure your dad’s friend here would be done asking about what happened.” he said towards Amanda before leaving towards Mary. 

His heart throbbed painfully at the mention of being his friend. He didn’t deserve the title after what he had said to the man last. That those two deserved one another, but now seeing this, this was all wrong, he was all wrong. But before he could get in another bout of self-loathing in Amanda pauses in the doorway, catching his attention. 

“D-Did you want to go see him?” she asked wiping her tears as she seemed unable to stop crying, Robert couldn’t tell if it was from relief that he was found or some sort of injury he sustained. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know but he found himself opening his mouth

“What happened?” he asked her once he had finally gathered enough courage as he took a step closer showing her he did want to go see him. He wanted to make sure he was alright with his own eyes, he at least owed the man that. 

“T-they are saying that the Y-yacht sank… D-Dad was f-found washed up on some rocks…” She said as she backed up making room for the man to come inside. “M-Mr Christensen is no where to be found… but… apparently they found some documents saying he was embezzling from the church… so now he is on the run...” she recited the story told to her. Robert didn’t believe that for a second, but he would see how this story would actually make sense to actual normal human beings though… he would have to talk with Mary later, something told him there was more to the story than that.

Amanda led him through the living room, a messy but in a lived in sort of way than his own natural disaster waiting for him at home. He took a bit of time to take the others house in, this was the first time he was in the other man’s house… he could see pieces from the outside but it wasn’t bad at all. They stopped at his bedroom as Amanda hesitated in front of the door. “H-He’s in here… I-I better go fix a pot of coffee...” she said as they all were going to need something strong after this. 

Robert was torn between opening the door or just leaving, but his need to know the other was still alive and breathing won out as he turned the knob and opened the door. The man laid on his bed, the covers pulled up and folded back as he quickly noted how pale the man looked. 

“Shit...” he cursed softly taking in his features, while not withered down like he had been in his dreams, he looked more haunted, pale and sickly almost. But the thing that caught his attention the most was the large ugly purple bruise around his neck. _Hand prints._

That bastard had tried to murder him.

Robert felt his body tense up his nails digging into his palm as his fist clenched as anger engulf his stomach into raging flames. Guilt welled up inside him next. This was his fault… if he hadn’t gotten angry before he even talked with the obviously confused man, this wouldn’t of happened to him. He felt sick to his stomach that something like this would happen to him. If he would of spared him the same doubt or been open with him he wouldn’t of had to most likely fight for his life like this. To have a man the other most likely trusted as a friend, or even more considering he watched them leave on the yacht and knew what happened when Joseph invited you onto the yacht, wrapping his hands around his throat watching as the man choked him to death. 

He snapped back out of his thoughts as a moan came from the man below him. Somehow his hand managed to move without his notice and cupped the others cheek feeling his cold, clammy skin underneath but thankfully a heartbeat pumped in his chest, he was alive. The man had felt his own warm skin and had pressed against him further for his touch. He jumped back retracting his hand staring down at him like he burnt him. 

He needed to leave. Now 

Robert turned around, walked out of the room and out of the house before anyone had anything else to say to him as he went looking for Mary, he had to know the truth about what happened and why it involved her kids as he stared her down waiting for the detective asshole to finish up speaking with her.

Mary was finally left alone as Robert walked out of the house, again passing by Saul as he stopped before the man his anger renewed

"Why the fuck isn’t he in a hospital?” he asked as he glared, it just came to him that the other almost died and he was just laying in his own bed for some reason. Saul sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

“There are things happening that will question the reality we know of… If we took him their there would be questions we wouldn’t be able to answer…” he said cryptically before moving passed the other as he went into the house he had just left.

Robert sighed as he knew only one place to get the answers to his questions as he continued to walk. He came over as she had finally finished with the police as he took in her appearance. She looked exhausted, the makeup smudged as her hair was a mess. But at the same time she had a flush more color to her, and a look of relief in her eyes was refreshing, like a burden placed on her soul had been lifted finally. 

They both stood their, staring at each other, unsure of where to start, which words to use. This whole surreal experience was weighing on them both. 

“Seems like I have a lot of explaining to do, huh.” Started Mary as she knew she couldn’t use the bullshit story she had been using for the rest of the neighbors and police. Robert was her closest friend and what happened effected both him and the other she had just saved.

Robert stared at her a bit longer as he came to a decision. “Lets go to my place… I’ll let you get first pick of the booze.” he said as he saw the most grateful smile bloom on her face. The small crowd began to disperse, the officers sans Saul’s began to leave as the neighborhood had a lot to think about. 

Robert took her back to his house, Betsy who had woken up wondering where her favorite human had went when his favorite female human came in as he immediately went to her for some pets and rubs. She gave a tired smile and bent down to relent to her demands. “Hey sweetheart.” she said as she then picked her up so the both could get inside and get this all over with. 

He followed her inside as he went to the kitchen to grab them both a few glasses and opened the freezer cursing as he still didn’t have any ice damn it. He came back as Mary was situated on his couch as she grabbed a bottle of expensive scotch he had been saving as he grumbled as he knew he would regret giving her a choice of the best he had. 

He sat down beside her and held the glasses out, but Mary popped it open and taking a swig from the bottle. “I guess its yours now.” he said as he reached for a descent whiskey and looked at the glass before he decided to follow her example and took a drink as well as the familiar burn felt good going down. 

Mary took a deep sigh as she looked over to Robert. Her lack of reaction was telling how much this had effected her as she fished for something in her pocket and took out a very familiar pocket knife. It was the same one that he had gave the other the last time they had hung out, where he took him to his thinking spot and taught him how to whittle. It was a bittersweet memory but why did Mary have it…   
And why was it covered in blood?

“You'll be happy to know your knife had ended Joseph... and most likely saved the kid’s life." she said part ruefully, part amused as she had a twisted smirk on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to Personally thank a few authors that inspired me. Eggplantsavant (MightyScrub), and CrescentMoonDemon. I love their works so much and been checking fanatically for updates.


End file.
